The present invention generally relates to the prevention of spokes of a wheel from loosening during rotation of the wheel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device strapped to spokes of a wheel of a vehicle such as a motorcycle to prevent loosening of the spokes during rotation of the wheel.
Vehicles with spoked wheels, particularly motorcycles, have a problem with loosening of the individual spokes. The loosening occurs due to wheel rotation and vibration of the wheel during wheel rotation. What is needed is a means to prevent loosening of the spokes during rotation of the wheel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device strapped to spokes of a wheel of a vehicle to prevent loosening of the spokes during rotation of the wheel.
A spoke clip including a plate, spoke channel and at least two tie holes. The plate includes a front face, back face, sides, top and bottom. The sides of the plate define the thickness of the plate. The thickness being thin enough to allow the plate to fit between two spokes which cross each other. The spoke channel is part of the back face to receive a spoke of a wheel. The least two tie holes are through the front and back faces.